Locations - Burrowhead
(Based on and used with permission from the wicker-man.com site which was written circa mid-2000s.) A map that shows where various things happened. 1. Confrontation, 2. Tree Prop., 3. Hero Man, the large one that Howie was in., 4. Small Man, the smaller one that was used for some shots. See also Andy Taylor's location footage from 2000. .Burrowhead lies a couple of miles away from its nearest village, Isle Of Whithorn, and was the place where the famous closing scenes of the film were shot. Burrowhead is now occupied by a caravan park by the name of 'Burrowhead Holiday Village'. The area in which Howie and Rowan emerge from the cave to be met by Lord Summerisle is still as it was during the time of filming. The hole itself is not as deep as it was on screen and presumably the crew filled in the hole upon completion of filming as they had dug it originally. Of note to those with a keen eye is a similar hole situated on the hill opposite. Perhaps this was the crew's first choice of location. The cliff edges and rocks are, naturally, as they appear in the film. The below 'behind the scenes' shot gives an idea as to where the wicker man stood in relation to cliff edge scene. If we go up the hill where Howie was dragged to his demise, we pass the hole in the ground where the tree prop stood during the film's production. Beyond this spot is the mound where the wicker man itself once stood. Unfortunately, the legs that protruded above the grass mound have since been destroyed in a fire, and its subsequent remains have been pilfered by over-keen fans in recent years. All that can be seen on this spot are a couple of holes and traces of concrete. The next picture was taken from the site of the wicker man looking towards our friend who is standing in the hole left by the tree prop. The picture shows the legs and steps probably around 1995. Further along the coastline, remains of a second wicker man can be found. This wicker man was built on a smaller scale than its big brother mentioned above. It was built for close up shots and is believed to be seen in some of the close ups we see of Howie's final moments within the chest of the effigy. The two stumps measure approximately four feet in height and are mounted on a concrete base which has the message 'pc 1972' etched into it. Looking up the hill. This is also the prop which we see in the film's final shot where The Wicker Man bows its head before the sunset at the very end of the film. The stumps as of the mid-2000s. They were cut down and stolen in November of 2006. See this video to walk from the cave hole they emerge from to the location of the Hero and the second Wicker Man. See also The Wicker Man Pilgrim's excellent page(s) on the locations. (Burrowhead) Some nice shots of the mysterious metal anchor that's embedded into the rock, here.